The present invention relates to the field of winding insulated wire onto bobbins or cores, especially for electric coils. More particularly, it relates to a reel for automatically regulating the tension of the insulated wire to feed a winder, specifically, from a supply.
It is understood that the quality of core winding is dependent on a constant mechanical tension being exerted on the insulated wire while it is being wound onto the body of the core. This applies even though the speed of the wire can fluctuate, as a function of various factors, particularly the shape of the core, whether it is round, square, rectangular, et cetera. Other factors include the increasing diameter of winding during the operation, and various movements of the guide element for the wire which is associated with the winder. These factors may result in wire movement in the reverse direction under certain conditions.
Therefore, attempts have been made to make the mechanical tension of the wire independent of its speed of movement, by using of appropriate mechanical or electronic reels. These reels known in the state of the art, however, have major disadvantages, which will be presented below, particularly with regard to recovery or back-spooling in case of temporary wire movement in the reverse direction.